


Singularity α: The Bedchamber of the King

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fivesome - M/F/F/F/F, Groping, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kings & Queens, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Rimming, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering, interracial kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-31 08:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: A mysterious Singularity opens up, leading to a kingdom in Africa at an unspecified time in the past. Chaldea sends a party of four through, all of whom are called to the king's bedchamber one by one.  All of them come to fall in love with the king's black dick, wanting to find pleasure more than the Grail. Request.





	Singularity α: The Bedchamber of the King

The appearance of a new Singularity was met with trepidation. The idea of preventing the end of the world was always at the forefront of their minds, and this one was no different. Something about it appeared to defy the classification system, and it was given the title of Singularity Alpha. It was here that Ritsuka went through, diving into the past, with four of his favorite Servants coming along.

Parvati, Nightingale, Charlotte and Brynhildr were going to be the ones by his side, helping him to fend off any enemies that might have gotten in their way, at least until they could figure out what was happening. The only thing they had been able to deduce was that the Singularity was somewhere in Africa in an unknown time. After wandering about the landscape, adorned in bright foliage, they came across a kingdom that had been using a Holy Grail for some time. Knowing this was what they were seeking, Ritsuka’s party was invited in. It was a major boon since communication with Chaldea had been lost since they arrived.

“Welcome, travelers,” said one of the men who greeted them. “You are in the presence of the Black King. The King wishes to meet with each of you in time, but first, you may partake of this feast.”

Laid out before the Servants and Ritsuka was a lavish feast made from locally hunted and sourced ingredients, along with several acquired by trade. They were assured that the food was not poisoned, and allowed to eat their fill. The girls, having been worried that they would be lost in the jungle for days, were surprised at how tasty the food was, and enjoyed their meals.

“They’re being quite generous,” said Brynhildr. “I could fall in love with them at this rate.”

“It’s delicious,” said Parvati. “Everything is so well put together.”

“It’s enough to heal any sense of fatigue,” said Nightingale. “I was certain things would end up like they did in the American continent, but things are different here. Why are they being so polite to us, when we only appeared from the sky a few days ago?”

“I heard they have an enormous library here,” said Charlotte. “If I could see that after dinner, that would be most pleasant.”

“Ladies, once you have an audience with the King, you will be free to see the surrounding area at your leisure,” said the butler. “Until then, enjoy your meal. The King himself is in his private bedchambers. Though you have not met him, we have told him all about you.”

“More allies. That’s good,” said Ritsuka.

After the meal, all the girls said they were stuffed. The butlers led them to the baths beside the king’s bedchamber, asking for Ritsuka to remain behind. They promised that the girls would be taken care of. The baths were just as large as the dining hall, and had more servants on hand to help the girls wash up.

“What does the king want with us?” asked Parvati.

“Miss Parvati, he’s requesting to see you first,” said one of the servants. “Once you have dried off, you are to enter the King’s room. He will tell you what to do from there.”

* * *

Parvati entered the King’s room. It was a large room with an equally large bed as the centerpiece. Sitting on the bed was the king himself, a dark-skinned man in his 30s. He was nearly naked, with his lower half exposed. Parvati couldn’t keep her eyes off his cock. Though it was flaccid, it was 5 inches long, as big as the average dick is when hard. When she saw it, her nipples hardened and her loins started to throb.

“Are you the King?” asked Parvati.

“I am,” said the King. “I see you have noticed the reason why I called you here.”

“It’s huge,” said Parvati under her breath.

“My staff is still being informed of what being a Singularity means, but I have grown bored with the women surrounding my kingdom. When four beauties like you came along, I was pleasantly aroused. I will offer you whatever services you desire, as long as you sleep with me,” said the King.

“What about my Master?” asked Parvati.

“That will not be an issue,” said the King. “Come, Miss Parvati. Show me what you look like underneath those blue robes.”

Parvati stripped down, revealing Sakura’s body. Sakura had some good proportions, with fairly big breasts. A Hindu deity in the body of a Japanese girl. A rare sight hadn’t been seen in some time. The moment Parvati’s robes dropped to the floor, and the king caught a glimpse of her violet pubic hair, she saw his dick start to throb and tremble, becoming half-erect.

“You do not need to be nervous,” said the king. “As long as you are wet enough, even something like this will fit inside a beauty like yourself without problem.”

Sitting beside him on the bed, Parvati noticed that, not only was he fairly fit and muscular, he had a large pair of balls, too. The amount of mana and semen waiting inside those balls could give her enough power to survive the entire Singularity, no matter what sort of monster was waiting at the end. She’d have to be a fool to pass this opportunity up. Parvati sat beside him, spreading her legs to show him the pink folds of her pussy, already partially wet from the sheer arousal she had experienced when she saw his cock.

“I wasn’t expecting the king to be so big,” said Parvati.

“It’s the ladies’ favorite thing,” said the king. “All of them are scared at first, but after experiencing it, they heap praise upon our kingdom. Touch it, feel for yourself. Once I’m fully erect, you will be awed.”

Parvati extended her hand towards his dick, rubbing it back and forth in her grip. As she stroked, she felt the blood start to rush through it, making it bigger and girthier in her hand. She could feel the base getting thicker, until it was fully erect at 12 inches, so big that Parvati stopped stroking for a minute to look at it in awe. Not only was it long, it was fairly wide around the base. The more she touched it, the wetter she felt herself getting. The king reached out, grabbing onto her breast with his hands.

“That’s...” said Parvati.

“I’m impressed, too,” he said. “You’re beautiful. Your loins have been stirring since you saw me. I want to make you feel better down there. The sight of a woman cumming always gets my cock going.”

After shaking Parvati’s breast for a moment, getting a feel for her hard, pink nipples, he moved his hand down her stomach towards her pussy. His fingers were also wide, though gentle in the way he used them. He stuck his index finger inside Parvati’s wet slit, feeling around inside her. His finger made squishing noises where it met with her pussy, and Parvati started moaning.

“That feels really good,” she said. She blushed. Her eyes were still focused squarely on the cock she was holding in her hand, even while the king continued fingering her. After a few moments, Parvati began stroking again while he continued teasing her, playing with her pussy and clit to get her wet enough to handle his cock.

A drop of precum fell out of the tip of his dick, rolling down into the space between Parvati’s fingers. “Do you want me to keep going? If you cum, I may not be able to offer you my pussy.”

“My sexual stamina is unbeatable,” said the king. “Even if I cum from your lovely handjob, I will still be hard enough to go inside you. A woman of your beauty can keep me erect all night.”

“Your Majesty, I...” said Parvati.

With his fingers still inside her pussy, and her hands still firmly around his cock, making their way towards the glans, the king leaned in for a kiss. His and Parvati’s tongues met, crossing each other as they felt each others’ warmth begin to spread outward. Parvati and the king kept teasing each other, and came moments later. His hand was drenched in her love juices, while hers was covered in a layer of thick, gooey semen that was thicker than anything she had gotten out of her Master.

Parvati pulled her hand away from the king’s cock, and started feverishly licking his semen off her fingers. It was mildly salty and very sticky, so thick she could almost chew it, very nearly tasting the sperm inside it. When she swallowed it, she felt her pussy start to throb and a lustful warmth in her stomach. Parvati fell back onto one of the pillows on the bed, spreading her legs and placing her cum-soaked hand on her pussy, opening her lips to show off her still dripping folds.

“Take me,” Parvati said. “I want to experience your thick, black cock inside me.”

“You are looking quite wet,” said the king. “I hope you’re ready.”

“I am!” said Parvati.

The king held his cock in his hand, stroking it himself to return it to its full majesty. Parvati was awed all over again, seeing it grow to its full length. Holding it in her hand was powerful enough, now it was going to fill her pussy. The king rubbed his cockhead against Parvati’s wet slit, soaking it in the juices that now coated her thighs. The thick head opened Parvati’s pussy, going into her. He moved the rest of his shaft in slowly, taking it inside her until it had been swallowed up completely, all the way to the base.

“It’s even bigger inside me,” said Parvati. “I can feel my pussy being spread open.”

“Does it hurt any?” asked the king.

“No, it feels... fantastic,” said Parvati. “I’ve never felt sexual pleasure like this before.”

“I’ll start moving,” said the king.

Parvati was overwhelmed by the girth of his cock spreading open her pussy lips. The fullness of it inside her was so tight, the king felt he didn’t have much room to move. Still, he started moving, pushing his cockhead up towards the entrance of her womb. Parvati’s moans started quiet, grunting and groaning as her body became accustomed to having such a large cock inside her.

Beads of sweat formed on her forehead, rolling down her body. The king started thrusting, moving in and out at a slow pace. Parvati panted heavily, her mind starting to go fuzzy. She thought it looked too big to fit inside her, but now that it was spreading open her pussy, it felt more wonderful than before. She hadn’t experienced a full-body sexual pleasure like this before. Her breasts shook and her clit showed itself from its hood as the king’s thrusts became harder and rougher, going deeper inside her. She wanted more of this.

“I’ve never been with a lady like you before,” said the king.

“And I’ve never been with a cock like this before,” said Parvati. “This is so good. I love your huge, black cock! My pussy feels so full!”

“That is why I’m the king,” he said.

He started thrusting hotter, and Parvati felt her body heat up. Her breasts shook about wildly, swinging to the rhythms of his thrusts. Her tight pussy clenched around his cock, refusing to let it go. Every part of her was crying out to be bred by him, to take his seed in her womb and become his. She moaned in a loud, lewd voice, her words became slurred as the pleasure in her pussy took over the rest of her.

“Impregnate me, please! Empty your seed into my womb!” said Parvati. “I can’t go back to my Master’s cock after this! Having a dick this thick inside me is incredible! I love your cock! I love it so much!”

“Welcome to my harem,” said the king.

He leaned over and kissed Parvati again, pushing his cock up against the entrance of her womb. The thick rod became even thicker, the meaty balls slapping against Parvati’s thighs. A hot wave of spunk shot into her womb, filling her with the semen of a ruler. Parvati felt her stomach was overly full, from the lavish feast she had enjoyed moments ago and the hard dick that had almost certainly knocked her up just now. The king pulled out of her, his cock still throbbing hard. Parvati was so exhausted she could barely move, cum dripping from her pussy in slow, hot gobs.

“I will have the butlers show you to your room,” said the king. “Send in the next one.”

* * *

Brynhildr was the next to get out of the bath. While she still had Sigurd on her mind, she had wondered what was waiting for her in the king’s bedchambers. The king must have been a noble man, one who ruled this kingdom kindly. If the dinner he had treated the visitors from Chaldea to was any indication, she would be in good hands.

“Brynhildr... has answered your call...” she said. “What is it you need... Your Majesty?”

“One of the Valkyries from the Nordic lands. You are just beautiful as the stories say,” said the king. “To be able to sleep with a woman of your grace would be most satisfying.”

Brynhildr looked down, and noticed that the king was showing her his erection. It was bigger and blacker than Sigurd’s cock, dripping with semen and Parvati’s pussy juices. Even the size of his balls, hanging from beneath his shaft, impressed her. Brynhildr was the kind to fall in love easily. A man with a spear this impressive would easily win her over. The drops of semen she saw in the lights of his bedchamber looked delicious and salty, a perfect after-bath snack.

She stripped off her armor, presenting her ample bust to the king. Her body was similar in proportions to Parvati, but as her body was her own, she was able to show less restraint in how she went about devoting herself to the man she loved. While she feared in the back of her mind that her love might kill, the king had a sturdy body and a sturdy cock. If there was anyone who could survive the flames of her curse, it was him.

On her knees, Brynhilr positioned herself before the king’s cock. “You’re quite swollen,” she said. “May I suck it for you? All that blood rushing to your loins must take a lot out of you.”

“Show me what that mouth can do, Valkyrie,” said the king.

Brynhidlr fondled his balls, grabbing onto the black sack and getting a feel for just how heavy and plump they were. The king had consumed a drink known for restoring vitality after his meeting with Parvati, and was now nearly back at his full potential. Even his balls were bigger than any Brynhildr had seen. She understood why the king dressed lightly. Not only because of the weather, but also to give his balls room to breathe.

“I sense a lot of potential in your semen,” said Brynhildr. “My mouth... will be of service.”

She placed her tongue at the base of the shaft, licking up the entire length. It took her longer than she thought. The taste of sweat, leftover love juices and lukewarm semen gave her an inkling of what was to come. It made her tongue tingle a bit when she licked it, making her eager for the raw stuff pumped directly from his balls. Valkyrie wrapped her mouth around the glans, getting a feel for holding something so big in her mouth at once.

“Ih cahn barey fih,” she said.

“You don’t need to say anything. Your sucking will do the talking,” said the king.

Brynhildr took the length of his dick inside her mouth, slurping her tongue around the glans and the shaft. The head had already been pulled out when Parvati was stroking him. Brynhildr could feel the size of his cock in her mouth, muffling her moans with its girth. The flavor was salty and sweaty, the smell going right up into her nose. A musty, primal scent that she hadn’t had in a long time.

Loud slurping noises came from her mouth, and the king let out a moan. “Oh yeah. You’re doing really good. Make sure you get under the head. That’s the most sensitive part.”

“With pleasure,” said Brynhildr.

She kept sucking, and moved her hand between her legs. Her pussy was soaking wet, overflowing with desire from having his cock in her mouth. Brynhildr stroked the outside of her pussy, sticking two fingers inside her to rub her folds. She wanted to make sure she was primed for taking his dick. She wanted to devote herself to him, to love him and let him have his way with her.

The length of his dick was almost too much for her to handle. Brynhildr took it in her mouth up to the base, where it was pushing against the entrance of her throat. She slurped her mouth up and down the length, savoring his black cock. She could feel it growing hotter, throbbing inside her mouth. The semen he had built up was about to cum out. She looked up at the king with lovestruck eyes, telling him what to do.

With one hand in her pussy and another wrapped around his cock, the king came once again, firing a load of hot spunk into Brynhildr’s mouth. It dripped from his glans down her throat, traveling right into her stomach. It kept flowing, his cock not getting any softer. Brynhildr gulped it down, swallowing as much as she could. She was already full from dinner, but she would push her stomach beyond its limits to swallow however much cum was being pumped out of those plump, meaty balls. The semen was delicious and thick, filling her stomach was a raw warmth.

Brynhildr pulled his cock out of her throat, swallowing the last drops of semen. She stared up at the king with a happy smile. “I will devote myself to your fat, black cock, my king. I can feel your raw semen bubbling in my stomach. I believe... my lower mouth wants to eat some of it, too.”

She positioned herself on all fours on the bed, spreading open her pussy. The wet, pink insides were twitching and throbbing, presenting themselves before the king. He grabbed onto Brynhildr’s butt, shoving his large, hard cock inside her in one push. It was so big that the shock of it instantly spreading apart her lips took Brynhildr by surprise. Still, she was devoted. After a few moments, her pussy became used to the size, and she let out a shiver of delight.

“Even bigger than my Master. Even bigger than Sigurd,” said Brynhildr. “What a fantastic cock you’re packing. It’s nearly touching my womb already!”

“Do you want me to seed your womb?” asked the king.

“I’ll do anything to have this cock inside me!” said Brynhildr.

With forceful thrusts, the king’s fat, black cock pushed into the deepest depths of Brynhildr’s pussy. She clenched her legs, holding his dick tight inside her. Her folds brushed against the shaft, massaging it and making it fully erect inside her. Brynhildr moaned as it thickened inside her pussy, spreading it open even wider. She didn’t know her pussy could even handle a cock of this size.

“I love this!” said Brynhildr.

“Your pussy is wet, Valkyrie,” said the king. “You’re a lewd warrior. I like that in my women.”

“Yes, I am lewd,” said Brynhildr. “So lewd I want you to keep fucking me until I can think of nothing but your cock!”

The king bent over, grabbing onto Brynhildr’s breasts. He kneaded them in his hands, pinching and tweaking her nipples. Her breasts were a handful for even him, giving him a lot to grab onto. He watched her butt jiggle while he thrust inside her, the fat underneath her butt cheeks rippling from every thrust into her pussy. His dick reached the entrance to her womb, knocking against it with repeated thrusts.

“I’ll bear your child! I’ll do anything! Please make me cum with your fat, black cock!” said Brynhildr.

The king pinched Brynhildr’s nipples, pulling and stretching her breasts. The tactile pleasure of her tits being played with spread down to her nipples, and Brynhildr’s pussy held tight around the king’s cock, right when it was hitting the entrance to her womb. The king gave one more thrust, and filled Brynhildr’s pussy. Cum overflowed, splashing back out of her pussy and lining the king’s dick with his own seed. Brynhildr came, and fell onto the bed, her breasts squishing out underneath her body.

“That was amazing...” said Brynhildr.

“You’ll be visiting me again real soon,” said the king.

* * *

Charlotte always felt like she was the most normal of Ritsuka’s traveling party. She just wanted to read books and find a place to relax, but if she was asked to kill monsters, or other Servants, then that was something she had to do. After a refreshing bath and visiting the library, waiting for the first two girls to finish, she decided that whatever the king asked of her would be no problem.

“I’m here,” said Charlotte, opening the door to the bedchamber.

“You must be the Angel of Assassination,” said the king. “After meeting with your other two companions, I need something warm and soft to get back to my full strength. Your breasts look suited for that purpose.”

Charlotte removed her clothes, pulling out her ample chest from her dress. Despite her demure looks, when people saw her naked, they always thought she was lewder than she really was. Her breasts were a tremendous H-cup, with youthful pink nipples that looked more cute than sexy. Still, they bounced and jiggled quite freely when she stepped, now unrestrained from her clothes.

“What do you want me to do?” asked Charlotte.

The king positioned himself on the bed, showing his sculpted ass and dangling, flaccid dick to Charlotte. She blushed, trying to hide her surprise. Even soft, his dick was still unbelievably huge. She had only read about penises in books before she met her Master. She didn’t know that they could get this big, much less that they looked so rugged and thick. Charlotte got on her knees, holding the underside of her breasts. She hadn’t done much sex stuff in practice, but she knew she was good with her tits.

With his cock dangling down, Charlotte wrapped her breasts around it. The shaft and balls disappeared into her deep cleavage, surrounded on all sides by her soft breast flesh. Charlotte felt the heat of his cock inside her tits, and began squeezing them around his dick, massaging it with her smooth, freshly washed chest. The king’s deep voice moaned in pleasure, loving the sensation of Charlotte’s bosom.

“Would you lick my ass? Tickling the prostate is good for my shaft,” said the king.

Charlotte stuck her face inside the king’s taut ass, and started licking around his anus. The manly smell she had gotten from his cock was even more concentrated here. The king, unlike the girls, hadn’t been going to the baths between his sex sessions, and smelled like he had been continuously fucking. It turned on Charlotte, enough to make her overcome her hesitation about licking the ass of a man she had only just met.

Her soft breasts enveloped his dick, which was quickly becoming erect. Charlotte was shocked that his dick became hard, moving from a floppy shape to pointing straight forward, erect and throbbing. She could barely hold all of it in her breasts, the tip poking out the bottom of her cleavage. The girth of it was throbbing in her chest, the heat spreading outwards to her nipples and down to her belly button. She held her tits tightly around it, trying to contain the sheer size of his cock.

“You’re huge,” she said. “Are you sure this can fit inside me?”

“It will fit, no problem,” said the king. “The way you use your breasts is fantastic.”

“Th-thank you,” said Charlotte. She kept fluffing his cock, and buried her tongue deep inside his ass. The vibrations from her tongue reached his prostate, and his cock slowly roared back to life, a towering monster. A foot-long beast with a throbbing head that Charlotte could barely contain her cleavage.

“You appear impressed,” said the king.

“I’m simply fascinated,” said Charlotte. “This looks much better than the masturbation I was doing in my past life. I want to see what it looks like when it cums.”

Stroking the cock with her breasts, Charlotte felt it trembling. The king was quickly approaching orgasm, his sensitive cock stirred onward by the soft, squishy feelings of Charlotte’s breasts and her tongue rolling around in his ass. While the king preferred using his cock in the asses of beautiful women, he knew that letting them appreciate the majesty of his body up close also endeared them to him.

“Whoa!” Charlotte said. Without warning, the king had ejaculated in her breasts. A vast quantity of semen, the likes of which she had never seen before, coated the inside of her breasts. The king, his cock still hard, pulled out of Charlotte’s chest. He smiled when he saw her awestruck face.

Charlotte was pulling her breasts apart and squishing them back together, delighting in the way the king’s semen, in sticky strands, hung between her breasts. It coated the inside of her cleavage and rolled down onto her areolae, where it mixed with her sweat to create a potently sexual fluid that made her pussy so wet that she wanted to remove her soaked panties. If the king could release this much from a single titfuck, she wondered what it would do inside her pussy.

The sun was setting outside the king’s bedchambers. Charlotte walked over to the window and hung her upper body outside, her dangling breasts swinging. The room was hidden enough that nobody really had a view of her, but letting her bare breasts hang out in the African air made her really feel like an angel. She removed her dress and pulled down her panties, exposing her dripping wet pussy, covered in only a few strands of brown pubic hair, and revealed it to the king.

“I want the world outside to hear my moans and see my pleasure face,” said Charlotte. “Pound me with your cock, please. I want to know what it’s like to experience a royal black dick like yours.”

“You’re an eager one, Corday,” said the king.

“Watching it cum in my chest was the most erotic thing I’ve seen,” said Charlotte. “I can’t stop this feeling in my loins.”

The king grabbed onto Charlotte’s arms, pulling them behind her back. With her soft, white butt before him, the king rammed his cock inside her soaked pussy, sending drops of pussy juice flying when he shoved it all in her in one go. Charlotte breathed heavily, unprepared for having her pussy spread open by something so huge, but quickly became used to it. Her body was covered in a layer of sweat, still panting from the pleasure that was nearly making her body go numb.

“This feels so good,” said Charlotte. “It’s hot and huge and thick. I feel like I’ve gone to heaven! Please, show me more of your black cock!”

Holding onto Charlotte’s hands, the king started bucking his hips. He saw Charlotte’s butt shake and jiggle with every thrust of his cock, pulling out almost entirely before thrusting back in, giving Charlotte a taste of the full length of his cock. Of all the pussies he had tasted, Charlotte’s was the tightest, wettest, and her folds felt the best. She had been the most sheltered in her past life, and letting her take a cock like his was a thrilling experience.

Out the window, Charlotte’s breasts were shaking wildly, bouncing up and down to the rhythm of the king’s thrusts. Drops of sweat and semen, that hadn’t already dried on her chest, fell from the window onto the ground below. Her nipples had become a pink blur, her breasts making fleshy slapping sounds as they hit against her chest from the powerful force of the king’s staff. Her moans were mostly silent, with only the king able to hear them clearly. Still, she was remarkably lewd.

“Fuck! Fuck! I can’t get enough of your big, thick black cock!” said Charlotte. “My pussy won’t remember anything else!”

“Thank you, Corday,” said the king. “You have already fallen in love with me.”

“As long as I have access to your library and your cock, I’ll be set for life!” said Charlotte. “I love it! I love it so much!”

The king let Charlotte’s arms return to a resting position, and smacked her on the ass. A bright red mark was left on her pale, white butt, and her pussy tightened around his cock. Charlotte let out a cute coo, surprised but not unhappy with the king spanking her during sex. Another smack came on her other butt cheek, and she tightened up once more. Her pussy juice dribbled down her thighs, covering the king’s cock in the mark of her arousal.

“My womb is hungry for cum,” said Charlotte. “I’ll have your baby, your majesty! Please, fuck me harder!”

The king’s dick plunged deep into Charlotte’s pussy, knocking up against the entrance of her womb. He shook his sack, slapping his balls against Charlotte’s thighs. A massive shot of cum, followed by more dribbling out, shot into Charlotte’s pussy. Her chest was covered in still warm semen, and more was dripping into her belly, filling her up with the king’s semen. Even after cumming, the thickness of his penis could still be felt inside her, until Charlotte was about to collapse from exhaustion.

“Thanks for entertaining a nobody like me,” said Charlotte. “I’ve never felt this good before.”

“You’ll be able to feel like this every day,” said the king. “Your pussy was the best, Charlotte. I hope we can meet again, soon.”

* * *

Nightingale had been wondering what was keeping the rest of her party. She hadn’t detected anything in the food or the atmosphere that would cause health problems, and all the Demonic Beasts were far outside the city. She entered the king’s bedchamber and found him lying on the bed, his 12-inch erection pointing directly at the ceiling. Nightingale placed her hand to her chin, and set about walking towards his bed.

“So that’s why I was called here,” said Nightingale. “You appear to be suffering from priapism. Something would have to be unusual for a man to maintain an erection that hard, that constantly without severely exhausting himself.”

“I was waiting for you last, Nurse Nightingale,” said the king. “You are indeed the most endowed of the four. An endowment similar to my own.”

Nightingale removed her clothes, pushing up her breasts. They were an I-cup, even bigger than Charlotte’s. Her nipples were getting hard from seeing the king’s cock, and her loins were starting to stir. Still, she had to maintain the Hippocratic Oath in times like these. Do no harm. Examining his cock with her body wouldn’t cause the king harm. If anything, it would bring him pleasure.

“It’s my duty as a nurse to examine your penis for any medical anomalies,” said Nightingale. “A 12-inch member is a rarity, especially compared to my Master’s. I’ll have to examine it with my vagina to see how it functions.”

Nightingale spread her legs, straddling the king’s phallus. Her naked body pleased the king. She had great proportions and a hefty chest. Her stern, serious demeanor compared to the others who had visited him until now was a pleasant change of pace. She was more composed, treating her royal duty with the king as a mere matter of business. She lowered her waist onto his cock, taking in only the head before sighing.

“Even your glans is girthy,” said Nightingale. “While the medical science can’t entirely support the theory that men of African descent have larger cocks, yours is certainly proof that the theory might carry water. Still, my pussy can take quite a pounding.”

She lowered herself until the king’s cock had pushed itself all the way inside her, up to the base. The fullness inside her made her moan and sigh, her lower body nearly overwhelmed by the girth of his dark member. Every part of her pussy, every fold in her pink insides, was rubbing against his shaft. The heat of his cock made her body start to sweat. She didn’t know sexual pleasure like this could exist.

“It holds up quite well against my pussy,” said Nightingale. “But if this is priapism, then I will need to rub it and stroke it to make it ejaculate, and bring it back to a normal, flaccid state. We’re going to have intercourse.”

Nightingale began her sexual intercourse treatment, humping up and down on the king’s cock. Her breasts shook, mesmerizing the king with their bounciness and softness. He grabbed onto one of her breasts with one hand, and wrapped the other around her body, sinking his hand into her plush butt. Feeling his warm hands on her body, Nightingale tightened up around him.

“Even though I’m a nurse, I have a desire to mate and breed with a specimen like your cock,” said Nightingale. “I’ve never experienced one this big before. I might cum harder than I ever have.”

“I knew you’d like it eventually,” said the king. “There is not a woman I’ve met who hasn’t found pleasure in this cock.”

Nightingale raised her ass, pushing it back down. The fat in her ass and breasts shook, rippling through her body. The king’s expression told her he was pleased with her body. Her treatment was working well. The harder his cock got, the closer he was to orgasm. If Nightingale could coax an orgasm out of him, he would surely return to the healthy state she desired.

Even through her stoic face, her moans were unusually loud. She’d steeled herself against the horrors of the battlefield so much that being able to become uninhibited, let loose, to give herself into sexual pleasure, was a freeing experience. She had liberated her libido, and wasn’t going to stop until she came. The folds of her pussy brushed against the hard cock, teasing it until it was throbbing. She knew this was a sign of an impending orgasm.

“Pump your semen inside me!” said Nightingale. “Empty your balls!”

The king came, shooting semen into Nightingale’s pussy. It filled her up and flowed back out, rolling down the length of the king’s shaft. Nightingale felt a fullness in her belly that not even the food in the dining hall had satisfied. She stuck her tongue out, looking extremely lewd as the black cock dulled her senses to everything except itself. Her body was crying out for more.

“My vagina isn’t nearly enough,” said Nightingale. “I want to inspect it with my anus, too.”

Her pussy juices and sweat had been rolling down into her ass crack, leaving it suitably wet and lubed up for the king’s cock. Nightingale raised herself off the king’s dick, giving it a look of approval. It was still hard, covered in cum and her pussy juices. To see a man with that kind of stamina was rare, and must be appreciated. With all of her holes. She adjusted the position of her body, moving her puckering asshole over the king’s cock.

“You’re a naughty nurse, Nightingale,” said the king. “A cock like mine might break your ass.”

“I’ve regularly inspected anuses, including my own,” said Nightingale. “I have played with it sufficiently, to allow it to take a penis.”

The cockhead opened Nightingale’s asshole. It was a tight, warm fit, even more than her pussy. The rest of his cock followed inch by inch, pushing deeper into her bowels. Nightingale’s cute grunts and groans as she pushed the dick in further only made the king harder, making it slightly more difficult to fit inside. After some pushing, the king’s cock had been swallowed up to the base by Nightingale’s butt.

“I can feel the contours of your shaft even more pronouncedly inside my butt,” said Nightingale. “It’s unbelievably huge... and erotic... and good. Shall I take the lead, your majesty, or will you start moving inside my rectum?”

She got her answer when the king thrust his hips upward, pushing his cock about inside her. Her pussy, still dripping with his semen, had some of it pushed back out by the force of the cock rubbing inside her asshole. The numbness and heat that overwhelmed her body came back, even more than before. Her composure was being broken. She could think of nothing but moving her hips on his black cock, his balls slapping against her skin as she drowned in pleasure.

“I love this black cock!” said Nightingale. “I want to study it forever!”

“Your ass is quite strong, being able to take it so well,” said the king.

“I have to be strong in my line of work,” said Nightingale. “I never thought I’d meet a cock as strong as myself. No, stronger.”

She leaned over, pressing her breasts against the king’s sculpted muscles. His hard chest and her soft bosom met, the warmth of skin touching skin. Her ass grew tighter still around his dick. The king’s thrusting grew more intense, drawing closer to a second orgasm inside Nightingale, one even stronger than the first. He had enjoyed his time with all of the Servants sent to his room, but none of them had let him take them in the ass like she did.

“How does it feel, having both of your holes pumped full of seed?” asked the king.

“It feels wonderful,” said Nightingale.

She caressed his chest, rubbing her fingers around his nipples. The king’s cock throbbed, and his balls tensed up. In a single spurt, a wave of hot cum flooded Nightingale’s ass. The king stayed inside her until he became completely soft. When he finally pulled out, Nightingale's butthole was overflowing with hot cum. She didn’t quite show it on her face, but she was tired and happy. Just before she fell asleep in his arms, she looked back and saw that it was huge even when soft.

“A rare find, indeed,” she said.

* * *

In the middle of the night, when most of the kingdom had gone to bed, the king called all four Servants to his room. Ritsuka had returned to Chaldea, having not heard from the four of them in a while. He wanted to check in with da Vinci if she knew anything about the area they had uncovered. The king had other plans.

Dressed in skimpy clothes that left their soft, heavy breasts bared and their wet pussies exposed, the four Servants had all lined up along the king’s bed. They were going to have a fivesome, with all of them being pleasured at once. They had been sharing stories about how much they loved his cock, and now wanted to share in that experience together. The king was waiting for them on the bed, his cock already half-hard in anticipation of the orgy that was about to happen.

Nightingale was first. Her ass was still sore from being pounded only a few hours earlier, but she would gladly take his cock up it again to please the one she had fallen for. She sat her plump butt on top of the king’s face, pushing her asshole right into his nose. His mouth was underneath her pussy, dripping wet with arousal.

Charlotte was at his right side, her breasts exposed. The king was groping her and playing with her chest, shaking them about. Charlotte’s nipples were sensitive enough that she could cum from them alone. With the king’s large fingers teasing her breasts, she watched the others enjoying his presence.

Brynhildr was on his other side, her legs spread. The king was fingering her pussy, picking at her clit and making her moan. Brynhildr had dedicated herself to the king, and had opened her pussy to him. On occasion, his fingers wandered into her ass, where she accepted them just as easily.

Parvati was resting at the foot of the bed, wrapping her ample breasts around his cock. When the cockhead emerged from between her cleavage, she sucked and slurped at it, eager to see the king’s ejaculation. He had been holding back for a few hours, and eaten a good dinner that filled his balls with such a large amount of potent semen that Parvati could feel it when his balls slapped against her breasts.

“Thank you, ladies, for coming to see me,” said the king. “All of you are as beautiful as ever.”

“I’ll do anything for your rugged cock,” said Parvati.

“I can’t imagine... being satisfied... by anything else,” said Brynhildr.

“The first time was such an exciting experience. I want that again,” said Charlotte.

“This is not a medical anomaly. It’s a sexual miracle,” said Nightingale. “I can’t look away.”

The king was surrounded on all sides by beautiful women. The softness of Parvati’s and Charlotte’s breasts was being felt from his hands and dick. The lovely, arousing smell of Nightingale’s cunt was going right into his nose, and hearing her squirm as he licked it only made him harder. Brynhildr was almost overflowing with juices, eager to be fucked by him again.

The four girls were all being pleasured, all moaning as they had their way with the king’s body. The king’s tongue went up into Nightingale’s pussy, giving her a sloppy cunnilingus that made her blush and moan. Breasts bounced and butts shook, the entire room becoming covered the smell of sweat and sex, none more potent than that of the king’s. The smell of his cock turned all the ladies into sex-craving lewd girls, eager to open their pussies to his manhood.

“Parvati, your titfuck is so good... I have to...” said the king.

Parvati squeezed her breasts around the king’s cock, holding it tight in her cleavage. With the head emerging from her deep breasts, it spurted a fountain of cum. Hot, white sticky cum shot out of the tip of his dick, launching into the air and landing on the bodies of all the girls in the orgy at once. It fell into their cleavage, rolled down their thighs, and made their bodies smell like the king. They had been marked by him.

The four Servants lined up along the wall, their asses pointing towards the king. Four butts of different sizes and shapes, all of them arousing enough to make the king even harder, were presented before him. The king rammed his hard cock into Parvati, thrusting in and out of her pussy with long, powerful strokes. He went deep inside her, approaching her womb with his dick. Parvati’s moans were so lewd that the other girls were turned on, their pussies getting wet and starting to roll down their thighs.

The king pulled his hard cock out of Parvati, dripping with her love juices. He moved to her side, pushing it into Charlotte next. Charlotte tried to hold in her moans, but was soon moaning even lewder than the others. The king alternated his cock between Brynhildr and Charlotte, the two women knowing that they’d gladly kill for the king - or kill the king himself - if their love grew too strong. They didn’t care. Right now, all they could think of was giving themselves in to his cock.

After Brynhildr and Charlotte’s pussies had been widened by the girth of the king’s black cock, he moved over to Nightingale. Her warm, wet pussy wrapped around him. The girls couldn’t say much more beyond moans. They were in love with his fat, black cock, and wanted to experience it every day. This orgy was a ceremony of sorts, a way for them to become servants of the king. They would devote themselves to him and his dick.

Never losing his erection, the king switched between their four pussies at a quick pace, never doing more than five or six thrusts before moving onto the next. Their breasts shook and their bodies became coated with sweat, moans overlapping and growing lewder. Once he had taken them all, the king, his cock coated in four layers of pussy juice, held onto his member with his hand, and started stroking off.

“Welcome to my kingdom!” said the king.

The king’s overwhelming libido and unquenchable sex drive had left his balls full. Rubbing his cock, he came hard, spraying a rain of white cum over the butts of the four girls. They turned around and got on their knees, accepting the rest of his cum on their faces and in their mouths. They were his, and would be his for a long time. Their mana reserves would never run out, and nor would their love.

Back in Chaldea, Ritsuka was wondering what the girls had been up to. His searching of the Singularity for them was broken when he got a call from Nightingale, who had declared herself the unofficial leader of the group. She was covered in cum and looked like she had just had an amazing round of sex.

“There is no need to worry, Master. We’re going to get the Grail in time,” said Nightingale. “In order to assist, the king would like it if you sent in more female Servants. Thank you.”

Another party of four was being sent to the Singularity. The king’s harem would soon grow even larger, giving into the pleasure of the thick, long black cock that could tame any woman, and any Servant.


End file.
